The present invention relates to a novel and useful stanchion support of high durability.
Markers or stanchions are commonly used on roadways and other surfaces to denote hazards, lanes of traffic, areas where traffic is prohibited, and the like. Such markers are normally referred to as delineators or channelizers. The latter is a slimmer structure of a delineator.
Such delineators or channelizers are often placed in the vicinity of traffic, they tend to impact with vehicles. In the past, these markers have been constructed of flexible or resilient materials. However, even this expedient has not prevented damage to such markers, which generally occurs between the meeting of the base member and the upright portion of the same.
In the past, marking posts or stanchions have been devised to accommodate impact forces from vehicles and other moving objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,217 shows a restorable breakaway post which includes a placeable splice plate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,914, 4,092,081, 4,522,530, and 5,670,954 describe traffic delineators or markers which employ flexible or resilient portions to aid in the absorbing of impact forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,732 describes a safety delineator which is provided with a support base which is filled with ballast material to aid in crush resistance characteristics.
A marker support for use on a ground surface which is resistant to impact forces would be a notable advance in the transportation field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful marker support for use on a ground surface is herein provided.
The marker support of the present invention utilizes a base member. The base member is formed of a flexible material and has a first surface and an opposite second surface. The second surface is intended to contact the ground. Such contact may include the provision of an adhesive or other fastening means to hold the second surface of the base member to the ground. If the first surface lies above the ground and includes a plurality of resilient flaps which extend outwardly from and are connected to the base member first surface. The base member may be formed of resilient material which may be identical to the material forming the plurality of flaps connected to and extending outwardly from the base member.
An upright member is also found in the present invention and is positioned to extend outwardly from the first surface of the base member. The upright member is also constructed with a recess which may accommodate the plurality of resilient flaps extending from the first surface of the base member. The resilient flaps may also connect to the exterior of the upright member. The recess also serves to hold the marker which is used in conjunction with the support of the present invention.
Means is also found in the present invention for resiliently linking the base member to the upright member. Such means may take the form of an element located within the recess of the upright member. Such element may be in the form of an endless member such as a square, ring, and the like. Fastening means holds the element to the plurality of resilient flaps extending from the first surface of the base member. Such fastening means may take the form of screws, nails, adhesives, welding, and the like. In any case, the upright member is connected to the base member by the use of linking means and provides a resilient or flexible connection which permits the support of the present invention to support a marker which is highly resistant to impact.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful marker support has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a marker support which is sturdy and highly resistant to impact forces imparted by a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a marker support which is usable on roadways and other surfaces which may be fixed to said surface for long periods of time without replacement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a marker support for use on a transportation throughway which is easy to manufacture and repair and may be employed in a portable or fixed manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a marker support for use on a ground surface which may be employed as a delineator or a channelizer, as the case may be.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a marker support which employs material that has been recycled from prior channelizers or delineators.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.